


snapshots

by icantremember



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantremember/pseuds/icantremember
Summary: a compilation of soonwoonet drabbles





	1. color theory

**ultra/violet**

 

It’s the third day of school and the classroom is filled with strangers barely acquainted, friendships awaiting fresh bloom. Crisp pieces of paper sit in front of each student, a multitude of colors gathered in tubes at the center of the table ready for eager hands.

The blue paint disappears almost immediately, firmly grasped in the hands of a boy whose smile is as bright as the mischievous twinkle in his eye. White paper is stained blue as the boy spreads the paint onto the surface. He completely disregards the stack of brushes, opting for his hands instead.

Next to him sits a timid fellow, glasses a little too large in frame sitting gently on the sharp bridge of his nose. He peeks over at the ever growing blue smear to his side before quietly grabbing the red tube of paint and delicately plopping a single dot of gel onto his own paper.

Smiling to himself, he takes his pointer finger and slowly dips it into his paint. It feels cold against his fingertip but warms gradually as he spirals the paint in circles, the red growing larger with every movement.

The blue–stained boy giggles as his red–handed counterpart makes eye contact and reciprocates his laugher, both content with their similar painting practices. The stars in his eyes shine brighter as he holds up his unfinished painting.

“I’m making Sonic! I like him because he’s super fast. I think I can beat him in a race though.”

“I made an apple. I might make another one. So there’s two.” He scrunches his nose in attempt to push his glasses up higher, failing to make any progress but succeeding in making his new friend laugh.

“I’m Soonyoung!”

“I’m Wonwoo.” He holds his hand out in greeting, as all polite boys do when introducing themselves, and smiles as he feels a soft hand grasp his own.

They continue to work on their paintings, Soonyoung adding _super ultrasonic speed lines_ and Wonwoo painting a second apple to keep the first one company. They hurry to the bulletin board, jumping with excitement as they proudly display their paintings next to each other.

The teacher watches fondly as they run back to their table and talk in hushed voices as if they’ve been friends for ages. He turns to their paintings and smiles, noticing the hints of violet fingerprints scattered amongst the red and blue.


	2. the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: death

**eternal sunshine**

 

Soonyoung kneels in the center of the barren field with his fists clenched against his thighs, crouching over himself in pain. A piercing light breaks through the cracks between his fingers and he cries out helplessly as it slowly starts to consume his body, burning slowly from the center of his palms. His eyes flicker around in blind panic when he suddenly hears his name being called out in the distance, and he barely makes out a dark shadow approaching him. A silhouette he knows by heart.

“Wonwoo,” He calls out as tears start to escape his eyes. They trail down his face like the pouring of the sun’s rays, leaving behind streaks of burning, bright light where the glistening of crystal tears should have been. “It hurts.”

Wonwoo falters in shock. There, in front of him, is the re-emergence of the very sun that illuminates the skies above. And Soonyoung is the core.

It would have been a beautiful sight—seeing Soonyoung bask in a golden glow that perfectly embodies the fiery soul that Wonwoo fell in love with—if not for the way Soonyoung’s voice cracks in pain whenever the light breaks through his skin, his muscles tensing and spasming as each sob escapes his weak breath. He tries to open his fists, to reach out to Wonwoo, but shouts in frenzy as scorching beams force their way out of his palms, lighting the dry grass around him aflame.

Wonwoo wraps his arms tightly around Soonyoung, ignoring the pain as his skin hisses on contact. The bitter, pungent burning of cloth and flesh seeps its way into Wonwoo’s lungs as his breath quickens. He’s terrified of what is happening. Of what could happen. But he can’t be scared, not now. Not when Soonyoung is trembling in his arms.

The light radiating from Soonyoung is blinding, but Wonwoo opens the eyes he shut so tightly before. He lays his cheek against Soonyoung’s, and his lips sit at the curve of his earlobe, whispering comforting words. Soonyoung begins to relax against Wonwoo as the rest of his body disappears into nothing but pure, illuminated light. The only thing Wonwoo can see, buried in the ocean of flames, is the delicate silhouette of Soonyoung’s profile resting against his own burning chest.

Wonwoo whispers once more before he too shuts his eyes, melting into the glow.

“You’ve always been the sunshine to me.”


End file.
